1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compound which synergizes the behavioral responses of insects induced by their attractant pheromone. This compound may be used in combination with pheromones and insect control measures such as toxicants or traps. The compound may be used to decrease the amount of pheromone needed and improve efficiency of the traps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insect-produced volatiles, e.g., pheromones, may facilitate location of conspecifics for mating.
The first pheromones for clearwing moths were discovered by Tumlinson et al. [Science 185: 614-616 (1974)] when they found that (Z,Z)-3,13 octadecadienyl acetate [(Z,Z)-3,13 ODDA] and (E,Z)-3,13 octadecadienyl acetate [(E,Z)-3,13 ODDA] were the attractants for the peachtree borer, Synanthedon exitiosa (Say), and the lesser peachtree borer, S. pictipes (Grote & Robinson), respectively. Later, Barry et al. [Environ. Entomol. 7: 1-3 (1978)] found that the addition of small amounts of the (E,Z)-3,13 ODDA isomer greatly improved the attractiveness of (Z,Z)-3,13 ODDA to the peachtree borer. In 1983, Schwarz et al. [Tetrahedron Lett. 24: 1007-1010 (1983)] identified the sex attractant for the male grape root borer, Vitacea polistiformis (Harris) as (E,Z)-2,13 octadecadienyl acetate [(E,Z)-2,13 ODDA]. This report described for the first time an isomer other than the 3,13 acetates and alcohols that was attractive to clearwing moths.